starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Jango Fett
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = 66 BBY | thuiswereld = Concord Dawn | vader = Jaster Mereel (pleegvader) | moeder = | sterfte = 22 BBY | titel =Bounty Hunter | functie = | species =Mens Mandalorian | geslacht =Man | lengte =1,83 meter 79 kilogram | haarkleur =Zwart | oogkleur =Bruin | wapen = Westar-34 Twin Dallorian blasters BlasTech Dur-24 Wrist Laser Czerka ZA Miniature Flame Projector Gauntlet Dartcaster met Kamino Saberdart Kelvarec Consolidated Arms MM9 Rocket System Sonic Beam wapen Messen. | vervoer = Slave I Jaster's Legacy | affiliatie =CIS True Mandalorians | era = }} thumb|250px|Jango & Boba thumb|right|250px|Jango in de Slave I thumb|250px|Jango's ZA Flame Projector thumb|250px|Jango's hoofd op Geonosis Jango Fett was in de decennia voor de Clone Wars één van de beruchtste Bounty Hunters in het universum. Hij werd door Tyranus uitgekozen om als rolmodel te fungeren voor het geheime Clone leger van op Kamino. Buiten de grote som, vroeg Jango ook een onveranderde clone, Boba Fett, die hij opvoedde als zijn zoon. De Mandalorian kwam aan zijn einde tijdens de Battle of Geonosis toen Mace Windu hem onthoofde. Biografie Jeugd (66 BBY - 33 BBY) Jango Fett werd geboren in 66 BBY op Concord Dawn. Zijn vader was de Journeyman Protector en onderhield vriendschapsbanden met de Mandalorians en hun leider Jaster Mereel. In 58 BBY woedde de Battle of Concord Dawn in de Mandalorian Civil War tussen de fractie van Mereel en die van Vizsla, een Mandalorian die met zijn groep was afgescheurd in strijd om het leiderschap. De Death Watch arriveerde aan Jango's woonst en vermoordde zijn familie. De jonge Fett werd meegenomen en geadopteerd door Jaster Mereel. Jango diende Mereel en de Mandalorians tot de Battle of Korda 6 waar Mereel werd verraden door Montross, zijn Lieutenant. De Mandalorians wilden echter enkel Jango volgen als nieuwe Mand'alore en lieten Montross vallen. Op het einde van de Mandalorian Civil War waren de rangen fel uitgedund van de Mandalorians langs beide kanten. Uiteindelijk slaagde Jango erin om Vizsla te doden nadat hij een tijdje in de slavernij was terechtgekomen. Na de oorlog besloot Jango om een Bounty Hunter te worden nu zijn manschappen bijna allemaal gestorven waren. Met de hulp van zijn schip Jaster's Legacy en zijn specifieke wapens en uitrusting, maakte Jango al snel faam. In 27 BBY nam Jango de opdracht aan om de Infant of Shaa te gaan ophalen te Seylott. Tijdens deze opdracht kruiste Jango's pad vaak dat van Zam Wesell. Eerder voor deze opdracht had Jango Antonin gedood en Zam Dreddon. Het toeval wou dat beide Bounty Hunters hierdoor allebei naar hun geld konden fluiten aangezien beide opdrachtgevers dood waren. Prime Clone (33 BBY) Net voor de Battle of Naboo werd Jango gecontacteerd door Tyranus die hem de opdracht gaf om Komari Vosa uit te schakelen. Jango wist echter niet dat ook Montross, de moordenaar van Jaster Mereel, dezelfde opdracht had gekregen en dat de missie eigenlijk een test was. Tijdens de zoektocht naar Vosa ontmoette Fett Zam Wesell, Jabba the Hutt en kwam hij in het bezit van de Slave I, zijn nieuwe schip. In opdracht van Jabba doodde hij ook Gardulla the Hutt. Vosa was de leidster van de Bando Gora, een Dark Side groepering op Kohlma, één van de manen van Bogden. Montross faalde en werd gedood door de Bando Gora. Ook Jango werd gevangengenomen en hield aan de folteringen verschillende littekens in zijn gelaat over. Fett kon met de hulp van Zam Wesell Komari inrekenen en het was uiteindelijk Tyranus die met haar afrekende. Tyranus bood Fett een gigantische som aan om te fungeren als een 'Prime Clone' model voor een geheim Clone leger op Kamino. Jango ging akkoord op één voorwaarde, dat er ook een identieke Clone van hemzelf werd gemaakt die kon opgeleid worden als de nieuwe Mandalore. Dooku ging akkoord, Jango wist van de dubbele persoonlijkheid van de ex-Jedi Master, en Boba Fett werd 'geboren'. Betrokkenheid bij de CIS (32 BBY) Jango trok zich niet volledig terug maar spendeerde toch meer en meer tijd met Boba Fett op Kamino waar hij ook de training van de eerste Clone Troopers voor zijn rekening nam. Eén van zijn missies bestond in samen met Zam Wesell het bezweren van een gevaar op Coruscant dat werd veroorzaakt door een geheimzinning beeld genaamd Infant of Shaa. Tien jaar na het aanmaken van het Clone leger werd Jango ingehuurd door Tyranus om Senator Amidala te liquideren om Nute Gunray een plezier te doen. Om zichzelf niet prijs te geven, gaf hij de opdracht aan Zam Wesell. Toen zijn collega echter faalde, zag Jango zich gedwongen om haar te vermoorden. Obi-Wan Kenobi kon het moordwapen, een Kamino Saberdart echter traceren en belandde zo even later op Kamino waar hij Fett aan de tand voelde over zijn recente reis naar Coruscant. Toen Kenobi hem later nog eens wou ondervragen, brak er een duel uit waarin Jango net op tijd kon ontsnappen met de Slave I. Kenobi plaatste echter nog een Homing Beacon zodat hij de Fetts kon volgen naar Geonosis na een helse achtervolging in een Asteroid Field waarbij Jango dacht dat hij Obi-Wan had afgeschud. Op Geonosis was Fett getuige van de oprichting van de CIS. Als lijfwacht van Dooku nam hij Anakin Skywalker gevangen en was getuige van het vonnis dat werd geveld over Anakin Skywalker en Padmé Amidala. Het vonnis verliep uiterst moeizaam aangezien de veroordeelden konden ontsnappen. Toen Mace Windu en de Jedi arriveerden, werd alles nog bemoeilijkt. Windu hield zijn Lightsaber op Jango's keel zodat de Bounty Hunter machteloos was en moest toekijken hoe de Jedi in de arena arriveerden. Dooku schakelde echter de Battle Droids in en de Battle of Geonosis was gestart. Jango aarzelde geen seconde en vuurde met zijn Flame Projector op Windu waardoor diens mantel in brand kwam te staan. Jango mengde zich niet echt in het gevecht en fungeerde eerder als lijfwacht van Dooku. Fett redde Dooku van Coleman Trebor en nam later zelf deel aan het gevecht in de arena toen hij merkte dat Mace Windu in de problemen kon komen door de woeste Reek. Dit bleek niet zo'n goed idee want al snel werd hij zelf ook weggeveegd door een woeste Reek. Jango mikte vervolgens met enkele schoten in de kop van de Reek die meteen stierf. Jango Fetts jetpack was echter beschadigd geraakt door het wilde beest en kon niet niet op tijd de charge van Mace Windu ontwijken die de Mandalorian onthoofde met een forse zwaai van zijn Lightsaber. Na zijn dood Boba Fett zag in ongeloof hoe zijn vader neerviel tijdens het gevecht, maar dacht dat hij dat eerst had gedroomd. Toen hij na de evacuatie van de Jedi uit de arena, zich zelf naar het slagveld begaf, merkte hij de lege helm op van Jango en later ook zijn lichaam. Boba liet Jango's lichaam opgraven, samen met vernietigde Battle Droids. Vervolgens greep hij het lichaam van zijn vader uit een schroothoop en begroef het in een simpel graf met de markeringen JF. Ook Jango's Battle Armor begroef Boba in de buurt omdat dit te groot was om te dragen. Jango's helm nam hij wel mee omdat dit het 'gezicht' was van Jango en de helm hem mogelijk kon helpen met het verkrijgen van toegang tot de kamer op Geonosis waar ze tijdelijk verbleven. In zekere zin bleef Jango Fett verder leven in zijn 'zoon' Boba Fett die een waardige opvolger bleek voor zijn 'vader'. In de miljoenen Clone Troopers en Stormtroopers bleef Fett ook verderleven. Fett was dan wel gesneuveld op Geonosis, miljoenen Clones droegen daarna zijn gezicht en spraken met zijn stem. De legende van Jango zou blijven bestaan. Uitrusting Wapens *Westar-34 Twin Dallorian blasters *Dur-24 Wrist Laser *ZA Miniature Flame Projector *Gauntlet Dartcaster met Kamino Saberdart *MM9 Rocket System *Sonic Beam *Verschillende messen Jetpacks *Merr-Sonn JT-12 Jetpack - beschadigd op Geonosis *Mitrinomon Z-6 Jetpack - beschadigd op Kamino Achter de schermen *Jango Fett werd gespeeld door Temuera Morrison uit Nieuw-Zeeland. Verschijningen *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones Bron *Jango Fett in de Databank *Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy *Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones *Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary *Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *Star Wars: Jango Fett *Jango Fett: Open Seasons - Comic *Star Wars: Bounty Hunter - Game *Star Wars: Head-To-Head *Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive category:Bounty Hunters Category:Mandalorians Category:CIS